In many areas of the world, large umbrellas are used in conjunction with tables for the purpose of providing shade to those dining or drinking at the table. These table umbrellas usually include several legs that support the table a desired distance above the earth and in proximity to the chair surrounding the table. A large pole extends from the legs upwardly above the table so as to support an umbrella thereabove. In certain circumstances, the umbrella can be fixed or foldable. The umbrella effectively provides shade to those dining at the table so as to enhance the comfort of such persons at the table.
It is often the common problem in warm areas that the umbrella does not provide a sufficient cooling effect to those persons at the table. Although shade is important in enhancing one's comfort while dining and/or drinking, elevated ambient temperatures can also create a discomfort. Additionally, if there is no breeze, insects can often provide discomfort to persons at the table. Many existing table umbrella apparatus ineffectively provide a full range of services and environmental effects to those at the table.
Various items have been employed in the past with outdoor patio activities. In particular, electric fans have been used as a source of air for those sitting outside. Electric fans commonly use an electric motor with fan blades attached to the shaft of the rotor of the motor such that the electric motor is positioned central to the fan blades. Unfortunately, when the electric fan is used outside, it does not provide a great deal of protection from the sun nor a full range of comfort to those sitting at tables.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to fan assemblies and environmental control apparatus associated with table umbrellas. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0096203, published on Jul. 25, 2002 to Cohen et al., describes a fan assembly for a table umbrella. A motor assembly is connected to the pole that supports the table umbrella. A rather complicated arrangement of drive rings allows the umbrella to rotate relative to the table by the action of the motor.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0121296, published on Sep. 5, 2002 to R. B. Copple, describes an integrated electric fan and patio umbrella. The device uses an electric fan mounted as integral part of a patio umbrella. The umbrella fabric is open at the top so as to expose the fan to direct air from above. The umbrella can be raised and lowered around the fan blades without the need to hinge the blades up or down.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0168091, published on Sep. 11, 2003 also to Cohen et al., describes another type of fan assembly for a table umbrella. The fans are located on the underside of the table umbrella. The fans are driven by a shaft which extends through the table umbrella. As a result, the fans provide an airflow downwardly onto patrons sitting at the table below the umbrella.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0149325, published on Aug. 5, 2004 to G. G. Kuelbs, shows another type of table umbrella apparatus having an integral lighting system so as to provide relatively bright outdoor light for reading and other activities. The umbrella apparatus also includes a cooling system that utilizes electric fans and misting systems. A motorized retraction system is also used so as to retract or open the umbrella.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0221882, published on Nov. 11, 2004 to Watson et al., describes an insect repellant structure for use in association with a table umbrella. The system is utilized so as to circulate air, along with an insect repellant, in an area below the umbrella and above the table.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0105898, published on May 19, 2005 to Bachinski et al., shows an infrared heating systems for patio umbrella. The heating system includes a shroud defining an inner volume and a plurality of electrical infrared heating elements positioned generally downward facing in the inner volume of the shroud.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,366, issued on Dec. 20, 1955 to O. A. Hagen, describes sprinkler system attachment for a lawn umbrella. The sprinklers are rotatably mounted at a top of the umbrella so as to deliver a flow of water outwardly therefrom. The water will drain onto the top surface of the umbrella so as to flow downwardly beyond the outer periphery of the umbrella. The downward flow of such water will create a cooling effect for those persons sitting at the table below the canopy of the table umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,820, issued on Aug. 17, 1965 to R. R. Garrett, shows a table umbrella apparatus with a solar energy collector affixed to a top surface thereof. The solar energy collector has a generally convex shape with respect to the table so as to provide for the collection of solar energy therein and also to provide shade and comfort to the persons sitting at the table therebelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,811, issued on Apr. 16, 1991 to M. H. Hopkins, shows an electric fan for a patio umbrella. A rotatable fan is mounted on the interior of table umbrella above the table. A gear or belt drive system couples to the fan from a motor supported on the pole of the table umbrella. As a result, the fan blades can rotate so as to deliver a flow of air downwardly to those persons sitting at the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,639, issued on Jun. 25, 1991 to T. D. Thomas, shows a patio table cooler in which a central thermally-insulated container is located below the table. The container is cooled by an ice/chemical coolant or refrigeration coils. An electric fan, associated with the cooling element, is positioned below the table and on the base of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,238, issued on May 4, 1993 to Rivera et al., shows an air flow lounge umbrella apparatus which includes a fan system that is located in the base of the table umbrella. The fan system delivers air through the pole associated with the umbrella. Airflow will pass through apertures formed on the pole so as to deliver air outwardly of the pole and to those person sitting at the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,152, issued on Feb. 9, 1999 to R. C. Brown, describes a rotating patio umbrella fan. A motor is located in the base so as to drive a shaft extending through the pole of the table umbrella. The canopy of the umbrella is connected to shaft so as to be rotatably connected to the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,233, issued on Oct. 12, 1999 to Clark et al., provides a patio umbrella with a radiant heater. The heater is affixed to the pole of the table umbrella generally below the umbrella. As a result, the canopy will reflect heat from the heating element downwardly to those sitting at the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,793, issued on Nov. 9, 1999 to R. J. Louis, provides a self-contained misting device. A container has a support for water therein. An ice chamber is associated with the container so as to allow melted ice to be mixed with the water in the container. A pump delivers the cooled water upwardly and outwardly therefrom to a misting nozzle. The misting nozzle will then deliver a mist in a downward orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,188, issued on Jan. 25, 2000 to C. Benton, describes a patio table and fan combination. A fan is mounted to the pole directly below the canopy of the umbrella. A plurality of lights are mounted on the pole so as to deliver lighting toward the table. The fan motor is mounted co-axially with the fan and in close proximity to the underside of the patio umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,084, issued on Dec. 4, 2001 to R. B. Cohen, provides another type of combined umbrella and fan device. Once again, the fan is mounted directly below the underside of the canopy of the umbrella. A motor is affixed to the pole and drivingly connected to the fan blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,450, issued on Jan. 8, 2002 to J. Collet, provides a terrace heating device. This device has a reflector for reflecting rising heat from a heat downwardly toward person therebelow. The reflector is in the shape of an umbrella-like cover that is articulatable between an open position and a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,647, issued on Nov. 25, 2003 to M. Waters, describes another type of heating apparatus having a slidable shroud. A fuel source is provided in a base of the heating apparatus so as to deliver fuel to a burner assembly positioned generally below a reflector. The reflector is in the form of a shroud which serves to direct heat downwardly therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,000, issued on Jan. 27, 2004 to P. C. Apple, provides a misting umbrella. The misting umbrella includes a pump that is connected to a supply of water. A tube extends from the pump upwardly along a pole associated an umbrella. Conduits extend from the tube outwardly toward the periphery of the umbrella so as to deliver a misting spray downwardly to an area under the fabric cover of the umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,875, issued on Jun. 21, 2005 to Eastman et al., provides an outdoor heater which has a movable table attachment thereto. A fuel supply is located on the underside of the table. A radiant heater is provided generally below a small canopy so as to direct heat downwardly toward the table.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus which provides a breeze and shade to those sitting at the table.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus in which the flow of air can be directed, as desired, to a person sitting below the umbrella.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus in which a cooling flow of air can be delivered outwardly of the table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus which can be easily moved and assembled with minimal trouble and difficulty.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus which can provide a mist to those seated at the table
It is still another further object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus can integrate with other systems so as to provide a complete table assembly.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus that can be easily transported.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a table umbrella apparatus which is easy to assemble, easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the reading of the attached specification and appended claims.